Thought You'd Never Ask
by Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts
Summary: Sam's been off at Standford for six months. Dean's been arguing with his dad over Sam's decision to leave. While off on his own hunt, he sees something he wants in another nameless bar in another nameless town. Question is: does she want it, too?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Supernatural_ (shame, really) or _Harry Potter_. They belong to Eric Kripke and JK Rowling respectively. The only thing I do own is the name I chose for Harry.

**RATING:** T

**WARNING:** Hints at character death; hints at things that go bump in the night; underage drinking; hints at underage sex; hints of hustling; fem!Harry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have no idea where this one came from. I've been playing around with this for a couple of days. I think it'll end up turning into a series of oneshots, but I'm not positive.

Harry's a girl in this series. Her name is Rose. I chose the name for a reason, but I don't go into it in this one. It'll be explained later, if I do make this a series.

Anyway, let me know what y'all think.

**Thought You'd Never Ask**

Dean Winchester looked around the room as he sat at the bar with his drink. He had no idea how his life had come to this.

Sure, he loved what he did. Hunting was his life. It gave him a purpose. It made him feel better to save people.

Not that he'd ever mention that out loud.

But something was missing. It had been missing since Sam left for college six months ago.

Don't get him wrong. He was happy for his brother. Happy that he was getting the chance to have a normal life. Something neither of them had ever had, unless you count the time before their mom was killed by a demon when Sammy was six months old.

But that didn't mean Dean was happy about his brother going off and leaving him. He had been stuck with just their dad for the last six months, and he was going out of his mind.

Which was the reason he had jumped at the chance to take this hunt alone.

He needed some space away from his dad, away from the almost constant arguing the two of them had been doing ever since Sam left.

So, here he was, at another nameless bar in another nameless town, hoping to get lucky.

His prospects weren't looking to great.

Sure, he was a bit of a ladies man, sleeping around with anyone who was willing. But even he had standards. Even if they weren't all that high.

He took another pull of his beer, eyeing the pool table. If nothing good came through the door soon, he'd pass the night hustling.

Just before he was about ready to go over and try his luck at the table, the door opened. His gaze was immediately drawn to it, used to searching out and identifying potential threats before they became one.

The woman met his gaze for a second before looking away to weave her way to the bar. She sat down on a stool several seats down from him, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye before being distracted by the bartender.

"Surprise me," she said in response to him asking what she wanted to drink.

Dean raised an eyebrow and licked his lips at the sound of the British accent. He was a sucker for a foreign accent with a hot body to go along with it.

He motioned to the barkeep and ordered a drink for the woman.

He watched the barkeep set the beer down in front of her and nodded in his direction. The woman looked up at him and nodded her thanks, lifting her beer towards him in a toast.

He grinned and raised his in return. They both took a pull of their beers. He finished his with that pull and set it down, motioning for another as he moved down the bar and claimed the stool next to her.

He got his new beer and took a pull.

"You buy drinks for every stranger you see?" she asked him.

"Oh, no. Just the hot ones," he replied, sending her a crooked grin.

She grinned back and ducked her head. "You're not so bad yourself. You got a name, Stranger?"

"Dean. What about you?"

"Rose."

"You from around here?"

"Just passing through. You?"

"Same. Road trip."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, yeah. It's been a blast. You in town for long?"

She shrugged. "Depends."

"On?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She bit her lip, but he could see the hints of a smirk. "The scenery."

He glanced at the door, then back at her. "I'm told the scenery around here is pretty nice."

"Yeah?" She took a final pull of her beer and set the bottle down before turning to face him. "Maybe you could show me."

He grinned and took one last pull, setting the bottle down. "Want to get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
